


Adventure 2- Visiting the grandparents

by Obliviouschyld



Series: Little Family Adventures [2]
Category: GOT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/pseuds/Obliviouschyld
Summary: After reconciling with his parents, this tells the story of how they make things work and grow closer.





	1. 1st Outing

After reconciling with JB’s parents, with Mark and JB decided to bring Jackson over to their house. They had a long way to go in terms of repairing their relationship but JB’s parents had taken the first step. So it was their turn to do the same.

Mark was packing some of Jackson’s things to bring over like extra diapers and cutlery as he wasn’t sure if the Im’s had anything suitable for Jackson.

“Babe, why are we going there again?” whines JB.

“It is so that GaGa can get closer to his grandparents, baby.”

Jackson was running around the house being so excited on his new adventure. JB and Mark was looking at his affectionately.

“Baby, can you please change our baby please?” ask Mark.

JB gave his husband a kiss before calling his son.

“GaGa! Time to get you change.”

Jackson ran up to his father.

“We go out appa?”

“Yes. We are going to visit grandpa and grandma.”

Jackson hollers and ran around JB excitedly.

“We go see Baba and Mama?”

JB nods. For some reason, Jackson had decided to call his grandpa, Baba and grandma, Mama. Mark and JB doesn’t know where he got it from and it was impossible to ask a 2 year old that. Ever since meeting them at the house that day, JB’s parents would make an effort to meet up with them every weekend for lunch or dinner. Jackson enjoys the attention that they were showering upon him to the extent that JB has to warn his parents from bringing Jackson gifts all the time. They didn’t want him to turn into a spoiled brat.

 

 

After getting everybody ready, putting all the bags in the car and buckling Jackson in the car seat, they were ready to go.

“Adwenture time!” yelled Jackson.

It made both his father chuckled. Jackson then proceeded to make both his father sing nursery rhymes with him throughout the whole journey. When they finally arrived at his family home, JB felt a bit nervous. It was the first time he came back since he left. Mark reach over and squeeze his hand. JB look at his husband fondly.

“Appa, we hewe?” ask Jackson.

JB turned to look at his son, “Yes we are.”

“Yeay! Want go down. Papa, GaGa want go down. Want go down now,” Jackson shouts.

“Be patient GaGa and no shouting,” said Mark firmly.

Jackson looks at his father timidly, “Me sowwy papa.”

“GaGa good boy. Babe, can you help me get his bag please?” said Mark as he unbuckles Jackson and helps him out.

“Okay baby.”

Jackson was all excited and couldn’t remain still. When he heard his grandma called him, he pulled his hand away from Mark and ran into her arms.

“Mama, GaGa hewe!”

Mrs Im was showering kisses on Jackson.

“Yes, GaGa is here. How are you?”

“GaGa fwine. Whewe Baba?”

“Baba is inside. Go call him,” said Mrs Im as she puts him down.

Jackson fearlessly ran into the living room even though it was his first time there.

“Baba! Baba! GaGa hewe! Whewe Baba?” Jackson shouts.

All three of them was smiling at Jackson’s antics.

“Hi mum,” said JB as he hugs and kiss his mother. Mark did the same.

“Hi boys. Come in,” returning their hugs and kisses.

As soon as they step in, they could hear Jackson squealing.

“Baba!” greets Jackson as he hugs Mr Im’s legs.

“My precious GaGa. Hello!” said Mr Im as he carries Jackson and begin showering him with kisses.

“Hi dad,” greet JB and Mark.

“Hi JB, hi Mark.”

A servant came out carrying drinks for them. Jackson got excited as that never happens at home, another person not Mark or JB carrying drinks into the living room.

“Baba dwink. Wook dwink. Owange.”

“Yes GaGa. Drinks.” 

Mr Im then look at Mark, “Is it okay for him to drink orange juice? It's freshly squeezed.”

“Yes dad. It’s okay.”

Mr Im then looks at Jackson again. He could see Jackson swallowing his saliva looking at the drinks with wide eyes. He then carried Jackson into the kitchen and came out with a sippy cup filled with orange juice.

“Papa wook. Shippy cwup!”

Mark and JB felt themselves melt seeing how considerate of their parents towards a grandson that they just knew they had. Mr Im looked embarrassed and was blushing.

“Me and your mum bought some child friendly utensils for GaGa.”

“Your dad is the one JB. You should see what he did with one of the rooms,” Mrs Im chimed in.

“It was your idea too dear wife,” adds Mr Im.

“What room?” ask JB. 

Mr Im grins and gestures them to follow him. They had a shock of their life when they saw that this one room had been converted into Jackson’s room slash playroom. There was a bed and plenty of toys to keep a child occupied. Jackson was so excited seeing the room that he wiggled to get down from his grandfather’s arms and started to walk around the room. He didn’t dare to touch anything. He just stood there staring at the toys and then he look at his parents.

“Wook papa wook appa, twoys.”

“I hope you don’t mind JB. I just wanted him to have a space of his own when he comes over,” said Mr Im.

“Thank’s dad,” said JB as he gave his father a one sided hug.

“Don’t you like them GaGa?” ask Mrs Im.

“Papa and appa say cwannot touch thwings nwot yours,” said Jackson.

“GaGa, Baba and Mama bought it for you so you can play with them okay,” said Mark.

Jackson started jumping around with joy, “Yeay!”

“GaGa, what do you say to Baba and Mama?” said Mark.

Jackson quickly gave his grandparents a hug, “Tank yew Baba Mama. Can GaGa pway?”

“Of course,” said Mrs Im.

Jackson went round and started touching the toys with Mr Im following him around. 

 

Mrs Im then brought JB and Mark to JB’s old room. They left everything the way it was with the exception of a new king size bed in place of his old bed.

“I hope you don’t mind, we’ve replaced your old bed with this new one for when you guys sleeps over. I know it was presumptuous of us but incase you are unable to go home, we want you guys to be comfortable.”

Mark hugs Mrs Im, “Thank you mum.”

JB kiss the top of his mother’s head, “Yes, thank you mum. We will stay over sometimes.”

“It’s almost lunch time and I want GaGa to taste my cooking. So please excuse me.”

“Mum, let me help you,” said Mark.

“Of course dear,” said Mrs Im as he held Mark’s hand.

“JB, you go play with GaGa and dad,” adds Mark.

“You don’t have to tell me twice babe. See you!” said JB as he quickly ran to Jackson’s room.

 

When JB reach the room, he was pleasantly surprised to see his father and his son play wrestling with each other. How times had changed. When he was younger, he remembered how strict his father was towards him. No signs of affection like this at all. It warms his heart that he was totally different with Jackson. As soon as Jackson saw hi father, he quickly ran up to him and pulled his hand.

“Appa, come pway with GaGa and Baba.”

“Okay GaGa.”

It was nice playing with his son and father. Very refreshing. Sometimes it was Jackson and Mr Im against JB. Sometimes it was Jackson and JB against Mr Im. When Jackson was getting tired, all three of them decided to lie on the floor while Mr Im read Jackson a story. It was heartwarming to see Jackson curling up to Mr Im while one of Jackson’s hand reaching out to hold JB’s hand. After a while, all of them drifted off to sleep.

 

 

Meanwhile, Mark and Mrs Im could hear their voices from the kitchen. Jackson’s shrill laughter and the deeper voices or JB and Mr Im. After an hour or two, it was all silence. Both Mark and Mrs Im could guess that they were all tired and most probably taking a nap before lunch. It wasn’t an ideal time for Jackson to nap but it can’t be help.

“Thank you Mark for bringing the boys over. I really appreciate it a lot.”

“It’s our pleasure to be here mum.”

“Okay, what can Jackson eat and cannot eat?”

“Well, he can pretty much eat anything solid by now just not spicy. He loves chicken, cheese, soup and rice. Usually after that we give him fruits or ice cream as a treat.”

“His taste is like my son’s.”

“Oh yes. He eats like JB.”

“Does he eat vegetables?”

“He likes carrots and tomatoes and broccoli.”

“I’ll make GaGa some bake cheesy rice, steam chicken and veges and chicken soup. The adults will have plain rice, fried chicken, stir fry veges, kimchi jiggae and bachans.”

“GaGa can eat what we are having mum. Don’t have to prepare especially for him.”

“It’s the first time he is here. I have to spoil my grandson just a little,” said Mrs Im as she pats mark on the cheek.

“Thank you mum.”

“You can help by cutting up the vegetables and chicken before breading them while I prepare the rice before cooking everything else.”

“Okay mum.”

Mark and Mrs Im continued talking about their daily lives while cooking.

 

Once everything was done, Mrs Im sent Mark to call Mr Im, JB and Jackson. It was such a cute sight to see 3 generations sleeping next to each other on the floor. Jackson was in between Mr Im and JB in his usual starfish position. Mr Im and JB both had one hand on Jackson. They instinctively sleep protecting their precious one. Mark quietly took a few pictures of them before waking them out. Mark nudge JB gently.

“Babe, lunchtime,” kissing his husband gently on the forehead.

JB woke up and smiled at Mark, “Such a nice sight to wake up to baby.”

Next, Mark slowly woke Jackson up while JB woke his father up.

“GaGa, wakey wakey. Time for lunch.”

It was harder than he thought as Jackson was grumbling softly, moving around not wanting to wake up. Mark then carried up while trying to coax him up.

“GaGa, Mama cooked for you. Don’t you want to try Mama’s cooking?”

Jackson rubs his eyes sleepily and nods.

“GaGa want eat Mama fwood.”

Mark carried Jackson into the kitchen. Another surprise awaited them. Mr and Mrs Im bought a baby chair especially for Jackson so that they could all eat together. As soon as Mrs Im saw Jackson, she went over to carry him.

“GaGa, let’s wash up before eating okay. GaGa follow mama okay?”

Jackson nods.

 

Jackson was more awake after washing up. He got all excited when he saw a baby chair in between both his father's chair.

“GaGa’s chwair!”

JB chuckled, “Yes. It’s your chair baby.” 

After he was seated, with a bib around his neck, Mrs Im serves Jackson his lunch in his own set of utensils including his sippy cup. When they all were seated down, Jackson clasp his hands together and bowed down his head.

“Tank yew for the food. Baba eat. Mama eat. Appa eat. Papa eat. GaGa eat.”

Mr and Mrs Im looks at their sons and grandson fondly. After lunch, they spent a few more hours hanging out in the garden where Jackson could run around with Mark while JB chats with his parents. 

 

 

When it was time to go, Jackson was throwing a slight tantrum as he was having too much fun and didn’t want to leave. Only after his father promised that they would come back soon then Jackson would stop throwing a tantrum and lets go of his grandparents. While Mark was busy settling Jackson down in the car, Mr Im hugs JB and whispered to him, “You did a great job with Jackson. I’m so proud of you my son.”

JB had never felt so proud in his life. He was acknowledge by his own father. He looked straight in his father’s eyes, “Thank’s dad.”

“Take good care of my son-in-law and grandson Im Jaebeom.”

“I will dad.”

That day, JB went home feeling the happiest he had ever been. Finally, his father acknowledges Mark and accepted Jackson wholeheartedly.


	2. 2nd Outing

Few months after, Mr and Mrs Im decided to make a small gathering for Mark’s birthday. It was just going to be them, JB and his brother Youngjae, Mark and his brother Yugyeom, Jackson and Jackson’s godfathers, Jinyoung and Bam Bam. Since Mr and Mrs Im missed JB’s and Jackson’s birthday, they wanted to at least be able to celebrate Mark’s birthday together. They really were trying to make up for the years they had missed from Mr Im’s stubbornness.  For Mark, it was the thought that counts. It wasn’t exactly a surprise as Mrs Im had asked Mark for permission. Mark didn’t have the heart to say no cause Jackson got all excited when he heard his mama mentioned the word birthday during the weekend before Mark’s birthdate.

“Bwithday? For GaGa? Yeay!” 

“You silly boy. Not yours silly. Papa’s,” said JB as he pinched Jackson’s cute little nose.

It made the little boy laugh. It made Mark blushed. 

“It’s okay mum. It’s no big deal.”

“But babe, it’s a good idea. Jackson is old enough to know and enjoy a small birthday party even though it’s not his,” said JB.

“Got cwake?” Jackson looked at his Baba excitedly.

“Yes GaGa. There will be cake and fried chicken and lots of yummy food,” said Mr Im.

Jackson then look at Mark and JB excitedly, “Appa, papa, Baba say gwot cwake.”

Hook, line and sinker. Mark could never say no to his precious little baby boy.

“Okay, mum BUT just a small gathering please,” said Mark.

Jackson was already climbing onto his grandpa’s lap and his grandpa was tickling him making the little boy laugh.

“GaGa can help Baba choose a cake.”

“Cwake cwake cwake!” chants Jackson.

“Please invite your little brothers and Jackson’s godfathers please JB,” adds Mrs Im.

“Okay mum. Dad stop making him so excited. We will not hear the end of it at home,”

Said JB.

Mr Im grins and continues chanting with Jackson, “Cake cake cake.”

JB rolls his eyes but decided to play a trick on his father instead.

“GaGa, and at birthday parties, what do people get?”

Jackson’s eyes went round and he looked at his grandfather and said, “Pwesents! Baba must give pwesents! Yeay!”

Mr Im just laughs. How can he turn down his grandson. Mark was blushing furiously by now.

“Im Jaebeom!”

JB started laughing hysterically. Mark hits JB’s arm and then he turned towards Mr Im.

“Dad, it’s okay.”

Mr Im just gave Mark an evil grin. Mark couldn’t believe how alike Mr Im and JB was.

 

 

Mark had a free day when Mr and Mrs Im came by to pick up Jackson to choose a birthday cake for Mark. At first Jackson was reluctant to leave his father alone until Mr Im told him about choosing a cake and present for Mark. After promising Mark that they won’t be long, Jackson waves him goodbye and follows his grandparents. It had been quite some time since Mark had some time alone. He decided to catch up with work by calling Yugyeom and checking up with the paper works. 

“Hey babe. Where is my son?”

JB was calling him during lunch time, which was a good thing as he was too engross with his work. 

“Your son is with your father.”

“Why is dad kidnapping my son?”

“He needs GaGa’s expert opinion on cake and presents.”

“I shall interrogate the kidnapper then.”

“Baby, did you just call me to talk to our son?”

JB chuckles.

“Im Jaebeom!”

JB started laughing hysterically. Mark started whining how he is losing his place in the household.

“Baby, you know I love you,” coos JB.

“Hmmmphhh.”

“Talk to you later baby. Got work to do. See you tonight. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Since Mark was bored, he decided to call Bam Bam.

“Hello Bams. Are you busy?”

“Hi hyung. No. Just finish a job. Where is my Jackson?”

“Am I invisible now since Jackson is here?” whines the elder.

Bam Bam couldn’t help but laugh at his best friend.

“Auw… My hyung feeling left out? You know we love you right?”

“Apparently not as much as my son.”

“Hahaha…”

“You are coming to the party right Bams?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world. You know I’m gonna be there and be your support if anything happens right?”

Mark chuckles. He knew that was true. Bam Bam was there for him when the whole fiasco happened with JB’s parents when JB and he first got together. After chatting for a while, Mark heard the doorbell.

“Bams, I think they are back. See you this weekend okay.”

“Okay. Take care hyung. Kiss my godson for me.”

“Will do.”

 

Mark opens the door only to see Jackson sleeping on Mr Im.

“He fell asleep after lunch,” whispered Mr Im.

Mark smiles and took Jackson from him and gestures for them to come in. He settles Jackson in his room and joined them in the living room.

“Sorry for the inconvenience mum and dad.”

“It’s nothing Mark. It was fun. By the way, we got some lunch for you,” said Mrs Im.

“Thanks mum.”

“Mark, what do you think about cupcakes?” ask Mr Im.

“Why?” looks at Mr Im accusingly.

“Well, Jackson might have gone overboard on the cake ordering,” replies Mr Im sheepishly.

Mark blushed. He didn’t know what to say or how to react. He felt like it wasn’t his place to say anything.

“It’s okay dad. As long as Jackson is happy.”

“Well, we will be going back now. See you this weekend Mark,” said Mrs Im.

“Okay mum. Drive safe you dad.”

“Don’t worry, we got the driver today,” said Mr Im.

 

 

Finally the weekend arrives. Jackson was extremely excited after his appa got him all hyped up the night before about the party. Mark woke up to Jackson giving him sloppy kisses.

“Morning GaGa.”

Jackson squeals as Mark began showering him with kisses.

“Papa wakey od!”

“Don’t you want to wish papa?”

“Oh, gwood mowning papa. Muah!” 

“Time to wakey appa?”

“Owkay!”

Jackson then turns to JB and started giving him sloppy kisses too. JB groans.

“Is there a puppy on the bed babe?”

Mark giggles.

“Whewe pwuppy?”

JB cuddles Jackson and started tickling him.

“Here’s my little puppy.”

“I not pwuppy appa. I GaGa.”

JB kisses Jackson.

“Okay. GaGa not puppy. Morning GaGa.”

“Mowning appa.”

They lay there just basking in each others presence before getting up to prepare for the party.

 

Both JB and Mark were casual. Bermudas, shirt and boat shoes. Jackson was almost the same with both his father but he was wearing suspenders and a fedora. He even “borrowed” one of JB’s sunglasses to look like them. Needless to say, it was too big for his face but both JB and Mark could not help but take a lot of pictures of him for their collection. Mark made sure to pack an overnight bag for all three of them as he was sure that they would be staying overnight. They were just about to go out when Jackson saw Mark’s phone ringing. Being the cheeky munchkin that he is, he decided to pick up the phone.

“Hewow.”

“GaGa? Baba here.”

“Baba!” squeals Jackson.

“Where is papa?”

Jackson quickly went looking for Mark, “Papaaaaaaa… Babaaaaaaa.”

Mark carries Jackson and took his phone from him.

“Hello dad?”

“Hi Mark. Where are you guys?”

“We are just about to leave the house. We dropping by to get my brother and Bam Bam then we will be on our way.”

“Okay. Jinyoung is here already. Tell JB drive safe. See you.”

“Okay dad. Bye.”

“Bye Babaaaaa!”

“JB, dad is looking for us already. Yugyeommie and Bam Bam is waiting too.”

“Okay babe. I’ve got the bags. Let’s go.”

 

 

As soon as Jackson saw Yugyeom and Bam Bam, he started calling them.

“GyeomGyeom and Didi!”

Yugyeom looks at his brother, “GyeomGyeom?”

“Don’t look at me. You ask your nephew.”

Throughout the whole drive, Jackson was having a conversation with Yugyeom and Bam Bam. Mark and JB was so sure that Jackson was blabbering most of the time but the way those two adult was cooing and talking to him, one would have thought he was reciting shakespeare or something. Mr and Mrs Im was the one that greeted them at the door. After giving his grandparents hugs and kisses, Jackson made his way into the house.

“Dada! JaeJae!” says Jackson as he runs up to Youngjae and clinging on to him.

Youngjae and Jinyoung kisses Jackson while he continues blabbering something that neither of them could understand.

“What’s your new name Youngjae?” ask Yugyeom.

“JaeJae. You?”

“GyeomGyeom.”

Youngjae then stares at his brother with a ‘are you serious that your child just rename me again’ look. JB returns him ‘a don’t look at me and ask your nephew yourself’ look. After putting down the things in JB’s room, Mark went back to the living room only to have all of them singing the happy birthday song to him with Jackson being the loudest of them all. Mr Im wasn’t kidding when he said Jackson went overboard. The “center piece” is a triple layer chocolate sin. Surrounding the cake was cupcakes. 2 rings of cupcakes. Super hero themed of course. Mr Im could only give Mark a sheepish smile.

 

“Papa, GaGa want blow candwle.”

JB and Mark carries Jackson. They all closed their eyes to make a wish before blowing the candle together.

“GaGa wish papa, appa, baba, mama, dada, didi, GyeomGyeom and JaeJae awlways happy with GaGa.”

Mark felt himself being all teary.

“Let’s eat cake.”

“Wait. GaGa got pwesent for papa.”

Jackson went up to JB and Mr Im, “Appa, Baba, whewe papa pwesent?”

JB and Mr Im went into Jackson’s room and came out with two presents. They both whispered to Jackson to give the present to Mark.

“Papa, thwis one fwom appa and thwis one fwom baba.”

JB gave Mark a beautiful gold necklace. There was two letters pendant on it. The letters J and M interwining. JB helps Mark to put it on. When Mark opened the present from Mr Im, he and JB was both surprised. Mark was even more surprise when JB started tearing up. Mrs Im was already dabbing her face with a handkerchief. Mark was a bit confused. Mr Im then came up to them and put both rings on JB and Mark’s fingers.

“This is a family tradition, Mark. When the son of the Im family marries, both the son and his “bride” will receive matching rings engraved with the family name. It is to welcome the “bride” into the family.”

Mark started crying. He didn’t need this. He was happy enough when Mr and Mrs Im accepted him and his son. He didn’t need this recognition.

“Nooo… Papa no cwy. Bwirthday no cwy.”

JB hugs his father tight, “Thank you so much dad. This means the world to me.”

“I should have done this sooner my boy.”

Jackson went to take a cupcake and gave his father, “Papa. Hewe cwake. Cwake make people happy.”

All of them quickly wipe the tears from their eyes. There wasn’t a dry eye in the house. Everybody burst out laughing when suddenly Jackson looked at all of them and said, “Where GaGa pwesent?”

Jinyoung sweeps him off his feet and started tickling Jackson, “Here’s your present.” 

That had the little boy squirming, “Dada stwop. This no pwesent.”

Everybody stayed the night because a little boy name Jackson won’t let anybody leave. His uncles and godfathers happily agreed to accompany him in the room.

 

 

JB was finally alone with Mark.

“Happy birthday baby.”

Mark snuggles closer to his husband. He couldn’t help but stare at the ring on his finger.

“What’s the matter baby?” ask Jaebum as he nudges his husband with his head.

“I feel like I don’t deserve this.”

Jaebum pulls Mark’s face up kisses his lips, “You deserve this and so much more.”


	3. 3rd Outing

It is the beginning of December and JB and the gang was out shopping for a tree and Christmas decorations. They were going to decorate JB and Mark’s house to get Jackson all hype up for Christmas. Jackson was holding Yugyeom’s and Bam Bam’s hands. It wasn’t easy for both of them as they were both very tall but they would gladly endure it for the sake of holding Jackson’s hands. 

“Didi, we buy twee?”

“Yes GaGa. Your papa and appa wants to get a Christmas tree.”

“Cwistmas twee o cwistmas twee.”

JB and Jinyoung was bickering on how big the tree they should be getting for the house.

“Jinyoungie, I don’t think this tree is big enough.”

“Hyung, how big do you want the tree? If it’s too big, even Yugyeom can’t put the star at the very top of it.”

“But a big tree would be so gorgeous.”

“It’s going to be too hard to decorate it hyung.”

They back and forth about it until Mark had to interfere.

“Babe, Jinyoungie has a point and remember, you will be the one dismantling the tree. And that tree is still quite big.”

“Ugh. Fine. Just cause you said so baby,” giving his husband a kiss.

Jinyoung gave JB a triumphant look which made the elder glare at him.

“GaGa, time to look for deco!” Jinyoung calls out to Jackson.

Jackson pulls away from Yugyeom and Bam Bam and jumps on Jinyoung.

“GaGa can chwoose decwo, Dada?”

“Of course baby,” kissing him on the cheeks while carrying.

“Where JaeJae?”

“I’m here! Look what I’ve got,” Youngjae showing Jackson some of the deco’s that he had chosen.

“GaGa want hold!”

“GaGa, what do you say,” Mark looking at his son sternly.

“GaGa want hwold pwease JaeJae.”

Youngjae gave Jackson a packet of candy canes that he had chosen.

“What do you say to me Gaga?”

“Tank yew JaeJae.”

“Let’s go look for more deco’s” urge Bam Bam.

Jackson cheers. JB and Mark was walking behind them, looking at their little group. They were glad that they had a lot of help this time and Jackson would be able to enjoy the process more. At least they were able to walk around, holding hands without worrying about their son. The happy look and laughter from their son lets them know that he is alright.

 

JB and Mark lose sight of them but they continued just browsing around on their own , selecting a few things that they could place around the house.

“Baby, should we check on them?”

“You are just afraid you are missing out aren’t you JB?”

JB grins. Mark rolls his eyes but he was feeling the same. It didn’t take long for them to hear a bunch of grown man calling for Jackson not to run so fast.

“Appa!” cries out Jackson as he jumps on his father.

JB gladly picks him up, “Hello baby. Did you have fun?”

“Ywes! GaGa chwoose decwo with Dada, JaeJae, GyeomGyeom and Didi.”

“Did you miss me and papa?”

“Ywes! Appa and papa miss GaGa?”

“Of course,” as JB showers his son with kisses, making his son squeals in delight. 

“Let’s see what is the damage done boys,” Mark looking at the other four.

They weren’t so surprise when each of them showed them a full basket each.

“GaGa chose them. How could we say no?” says Yugyeom quickly.

“We might or might not have gotten a little too excited about his excitement,” adds Bam Bam.

Mark turns to his son, “Do we need that much deco baby?”

Jackson looks at his father seriously and nods vigorously.

“Why?” 

“GaGa chwoose dewco for ewewybody.”

“Hyung, you should see how he chose the deco. For each item he picks up, he would say it’s for me or baba and mama and everybody. He chose each deco with us in mind,” adds Bam Bam.

“And we did tell him no but he insisted, like this this heart deco. He says it's for mama. So how could we say no to that?” adds Youngjae.

Mark felt himself melt into a puddle. How thoughtful Jackson can be at such a young age.

“Fine.”

 

 

The whole group went back to their house and started on the decorating part while Mark and Jinyoung decided to cook for them. Since everybody was working hard, they were preparing a feast for them as well. They could hear the laughter and petty arguments among them. All in all, Jackson looks like he was having fun. It took them about 2 hours to decorate the tree and the house. In between Mark had to put Jackson down for his nap before he starts being cranky. Things speed up a little while he was napping.

“Look at the tree and the house. Thanks guys,” JB admiring his house and tree with his arms around his husband.

“You are welcome hyung,” Youngjae quips.

“Only the star left,” adds Bam Bam.

“The honours goes to Jackson for that,” interrupts Yugyeom.

 

They were having coffee while resting when they heard Jackson stirring via the baby monitor. Mark quickly got up and went to see him. 

“Hey sweetheart.”

Jackson rub his eyes and smiled at his father.

“Hewo papa. Whewe ewebody?”

“Everybody is in the living room. Do you want to go there?”

“Ywes pwease.”

“Okay. Diaper check first.”

“Owkay.”

After changing his diaper, Jackson waddles out the room in a t-shirt and diapers calling out for his father.

“Appa, whewe awe you?”

“Here baby.”

Jackson quickly made his way to JB, hugging his legs.

“GaGa see appa!”

JB cuddles him, “Appa sees GaGa too.”

“Hewo ewewybody,” as he waves to his uncles and godfathers.

“GaGa, want to put the star?” ask Yugyeom.

“Ywes!”

Everybody whips out their handphone as Yugyeom carries Jackson to place the start at the very top of the tree. The delighted look on Jackson’s face when he saw the tree overall in his uncle’s arms was so worth the hustle and bustle in getting the tree and deco’s.

“GyeomGyeom, GaGa hungwee.”

“Okay.”

 

Yugyeom carries Jackson to the dining room. Jackson insisted to sit on his uncle. He didn’t want to sit in his baby chair.

“GaGa, be a good boy and sit in your chair. How is your uncle going to eat?” Mark trying to persuade his son to sit in his baby chair.

“Nooo. GaGa want sit with GyeomGyeom.”

Jackson was holding onto Yugyeom tight. He was showing no signs of wanting to let his uncle go.

“GaGa,” Mark looking at his son sternly.

Jackson buries his face in Yugyeom’s chest, “GaGa dwon’t want.”

“Baby, listen to your papa,” JB kneeling next to Jackson and Yugyeom.

Jackson started tearing up.

“It’s okay hyung. It’s no bother. Let him sit with me today kay hyung?”

“Fine. Only this time okay my little prince,” Mark ruffles Jackson’s hair and kisses his head.

Lunch was a lively affair that day as Jackson was trying to feed Yugyeom too and he was just as messy as Jackson by the time lunch ended. Yugyeom cleaned himself and Jackson up. Thank goodness he has some clothes in the house. Jackson walks up to Mark while he was washing the dishes. He hugs Mark’s leg looking solemn.

“What’s the matter baby? Papa is almost done. Can you stand next to the table for a little while? I don’t want anything to drop on you.”

Jackson nods and stood next to the dining table patiently. When Mark was done, he went over to Jackson carries him.

“What’s the matter sweetheart?”

“Papa angwee at GaGa?”

“No. Papa’s not angry at GaGa. But next time listen to papa okay? It was hard for uncle Yugyeom to eat just now.”

Mark thinks it's better for him to try to explain things to Jackson so that he would understand. 

“Owkay. Me sowee papa,” wrapping his tiny arms around Mark’s neck.

“It’s okay baby. But why did you want to sit with uncle Yugyeom?” 

“GaGa wikes GyeomGyeom. GaGa wan be cwose to GyeomGyeom. Donwan be far.”

“You miss your uncle Yugyeom?”

Jackson nods. Mark kisses Jackson.

“So sweet of my little boy.”

 

Mark then puts him down and let’s Jackson walk to the living room by himself while he carries some slice apples for the rest of them. Jackson walks into Youngjae’s arms. He was clinging onto Youngjae this time which Youngjae didn’t mind. Youngjae was feeding Jackson apple slices while everybody was talking. Jackson got excited when he heard his father’s phone rang.

“Hewo hewo. JaeJae hewo. Hewo winging.” 

“Yes GaGa. The phone is ringing.” 

JB picks up the phone while looking at his son making grabby hands at him. He knew that his son wanted his phone but when JB shakes his head, Jackson pouts. Youngjae and the rest decided to distract the little one.

“Hi dad. How are you?” 

“I’m fine son. How is my grandson?”

“Pouting cause I won’t give the phone to him.” 

Mr Im chuckles. He could so imagine the look on his grandson’s face.

“When are you visiting your grandson? He was asking for you and mum the other day.” 

“I’ve been busy with work recently but I’ll get your mum to see you guys soon. I’m calling you cause I wanted to ask you and Mark something. I hope you guys are okay with it.” 

“What’s up?”

“You remember our annual christmas party? Your mum and I wants to introduce your husband and son to the society. What do you think?” 

JB was a bit surprised with how things are turning out. 

“Dad, you don’t have to. Mark and I is happy enough that you accepted our marriage and GaGa. We don’t need anybody else’s approval.” 

“I’m not doing it for anybody’s approval. I want to do it because I am so proud of you and I want to do this as a warning for them to not mess with my family.”

JB could feel himself tearing up again. Mark was looking at him nervously.

“We will be there dad.”

“Tell Mark and GaGa I love them and it’s a black tie event. I can’t wait to see my little GaGa in a little suit. Bye son. Love you.” 

“Will do dad. Love you too. Bye.” 

As soon as he puts down the phone, Mark touched his arm.

“Is everything okay babe?” 

“Yeah. just that…” JB could feel himself choking up.

“Yes?” 

“Dad sends his love and he just invited us to the Im’s annual christmas party.”

“And?” 

“He wants to introduce you and Jackson formally to his peers. He wants to show us off. He wants to tell the world that he accepted us and nobody can mess with us.” 

Mark started tearing up. Never did he thought that this day would come since he got together with JB. JB was hugging Mark and they were shedding tears of joy. Such a blessing that Jackson has brought into their lives. Jackson saw his parents hugging each other and he didn’t want to be left out. Mark and JB felt the little one pawing their legs.

“Appa, papa, GaGa wan huggwy too.” 

Both his father dried their tears and pulled him into their embrace.

“Hyung you okay?” Jinyoung looking at them nervously.

“Never better Jinyoungie.” 

JB then went on to explain what had transpired between him and his father.

 

 

JB, Mark and Jackson was sleeping over at his parents house so they were getting ready in their room. JB was in his black 3 piece suit and a white pristine shirt, looking as dashing as ever. Mark was wearing a black turtleneck and a red 2 piece suit. Jackson was wearing a navy blue suit but with short pants and suspenders. He was looking as cute as ever in it with his little bowtie.

“Papa, GaGa handswome?

Mark laughs while squishing his cheeks.

“Yes sweetheart. So handsome. Just like your appa.” 

Jackson gave him the biggest smile he could muster.

“GaGa wan shwow Baba.”

“Okay. Hold papa’s hand okay? There will be a lot of people later and I don’t want you to get scared okay.” 

“Owkay. GaGa bwave.” 

“Yes you are. Now let’s go find baba and mama.” 

“Yeay! Whewe we go?”

“We are going to the hotel together baby.”

“Owkay.”

Mark felt arms wrapping around his waist and he leans back, nuzzling JB’s cheeks.

“Are you ready Mr Tuan?” 

“As ready I shall ever be Mr Im.”

 

Jackson ran up to his grandparents as soon as he saw them.

“Baba mama! Wook at GaGa!” 

Mr and Mrs Im gave him a hug and a kiss.

“So handsome.” 

Jackson looked so proud with himself that his parents couldn’t help but laugh at him. Jackson then clings to his grandfather’s hand.

“GaGa, you ready? Time to go.” 

“Ywes Baba.”

Jackson got even more excited when he saw the limousine that they were going to the party in. He cuddled next to his grandparents in the car asking them a lot of questions while Mark and JB looks on. When they arrived at the venue, Mark held on to JB’s hand tighter. He was feeling nervous.

“Baby, you okay?” 

Mark nods nervously. The all walked in together. Jackson holding both Mr and Mrs Im’s hand with JB and Mark trailing behind them. Mr Im was introducing Jackson and Mark proudly to everybody that approached them with Jackson being the friendly little boy that he is.

“Hewo. Me GaGa. Who you?”

That was his standard greeting and he was capturing the hearts of the guest there. Soon they were seated at the dinner table. Jackson had his own baby chair between his grandparents and parents. He seems to be having fun but was extra clingy to his grandfather. Mr Im is unable to leave the table without Jackson wanting to tag along, including the bathroom. No amount of coaxing from his parents was able to get him away from his grandfather.

“GaGa, baba has to go to the washroom,” JB trying to placate his son.

“Nooo. GaGa wan fowo baba.” 

“Just 5 minutes baby. Your baba only needs to go for 5 minutes okay.” 

Jackson clings onto Mr Im. In the end they gave up when Mr Im said it was okay. Jackson happily follows his grandfather.

“Mum, I swear dad is pampering my son too much,” complains JB.

“Let him Jaebummie. He is making up for lost time.” 

 

 

It was time for Mr Im to give his speech. Nobody realize that Jackson had followed him up to the stage until they heard everybody cooing and laughing. By the time Mr Im had realize, Jackson was clinging onto him leg as he was startled to see so many people from the stage. Mr Im carried him. Jackson wrapped his arm around his neck and lie at the crook of his neck looking at the audience.

“Ahem. Thank you everybody for coming. As you know…” Mr Im went on to thank his partners and the clients. He went on to talk a little about how the year went and wishing the best to everybody.

“Before I end my speech, I would like to announce something. This little man here is my precious grandson.” 

He could hear people starting to whisper from the stage. He cleared his throat to get everybody's attention.

“Yes. You all heard me correctly. As you know, my only son, Jaebum had gotten married. I am proud to introduce you to my son-in-law, Mark Tuan. A successful businessman. He is a good son and a better father. I am so thankful for his patience with my son and I. I am also thankful for this little man, Jackson Im-Tuan, that he and my son brought into their lives and mine. They have brought nothing but joy into our lives. So if any of you have any problem with this, it was nice knowing you. But if you hurt them, you will have to go through me first. Thank you and enjoy yourselves tonight. Merry Christmas everybody.” 

“Mewwy Chwistmas!” 

JB had never been more proud of his father. He came up and hugged his father and son.

“Thank you again dad.”

“My pleasure.” 

“Tank yew baba.” 

That brought tears to Mr Im. Even though Jackson didn’t understand it but Mr Im felt touched when Jackson uttered those words. Mr Im knew then if he was to lose any business or friends over this matter, it would be all worth it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the grammars and spellings etc. Just had to get this out of my head.


End file.
